


Like a red, red rose

by cortchuzska



Series: Of suns and roses [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianne and Willas leave Sunspear for the Reach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a red, red rose

Proud Dornish people would not bend their knees before their princes, nor pay them much formal homage, and were rather on familiar terms with them. Their Princess-to-be was popular; during the day high hanging awnings had shielded the streets from the sun blaze, and in the mild evening air there were a lot of people greeting her litters train winding its way to the Reach and cheering.

Willas's command of the local dialect did not allow him to get much of it, but its tone was unmistakable, and he shuddered at the thought of _what_ a Dornish bedding might be like, and once more he felt grateful to the Seven he didn't have to go through that. He anyway managed to answer back some of the lewd, cheerful japes, despite his limited fluency, but what he understood was more than enough to make him flush.

Hopefully his sun-kissed tan would hide most of it, and the incoming night and flickering torches would blur the rest. “A blushing rosebud” chuckled Princess Arianne, peppering a quick peck on his lips.

Cheers echoed louder, Willas kissed her back whispering “My Dorne sun”, and decided he could as well, with no shame, match Highgarden reddest roses.


End file.
